


Rent Boy: PAYNE

by Gay_Bieber



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come, Comeplay, Hooker, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Rent Boy, one direction - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Rent Boy Josh couldn’t think of anything worse than having to work at 3AM, expecting a night of unwanted passion with a balding rich man his dreams come true as the client in question was the man of his dreams, Liam Payne.





	Rent Boy: PAYNE

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Liam’s 25th Birthday.

Rent Boy: PAYNE 

‘The Mercury Hotel, room 601’ is the only information Josh had received from his agency. It was three o’clock in the morning, the crisp London air cut through his skin. He hated nights like this, nights there he knew nothing about the client, only a location. This usually meant that the client in question was high profile. 

Josh worked for a prestigious prostitution agency where show biz and political elites paid for sex. He had worked for the agency since he turned 18, now 19 he was one of the most sought after Rent Boys in the agency. 

Josh arrived at the hotel and headed straight for the hotel room, the client in question had paid a huge amount of money for his services, meaning he had a night filled with sex ahead of him. He hoped it wasn’t a balding politician, it’s hard to stay turned on when a man twice your age has his hands on you. 

The hotel in itself was beautiful, marble floors, grand chandeliers, this client clearly wasn’t shy of money. He found himself in front of the door and knocked hoping the man behind the door was at least semi interesting. 

The door opened and revealed the man he had only fantasised in his dreams. He stood in shock, speechless. The man in front of him was around his height with the most handsome face he had ever seen. Dark brown eyes and stubble decorating his chiselled jaw. 

“Josh?” Asked none other than Liam Payne, ex member of One Direction, the face of Josh’s teenage fantasies. 

“Yes- um Mr Payne... I’m Josh” he could barely speak, he words falling out of his mouth. Josh felt his spine tingle and hands begin to swear with anticipation. 

“Look I wanted a professional not a fan” Said Liam sternly. 

“Oh no Sir I can assure you, I’m professional I just wasn’t expecting... you” admitted Josh timidly, he needed to chill. 

Liam rolled his eyes and opened the door ushering Josh inside. Josh walked into the grand hotel room, trying to compose himself. 

“Would you like a drink?” Asked Liam walking over to a mini bar poring himself a scotch. 

“I’m not allowed to drink on the job” Replied Josh, right now he’d love a drink. Liam laughed. 

“Look, I’m gonna be inside you tonight, let’s break the ice yeah?” Liam poured Josh a glass and walked over the the boy.

“Thanks” They clicked there glasses together and Liam downed his in one loud gulp, exhaling heavily. Josh however took a sip, scotch was disgusting. 

“Come on don’t be a wuss, down it” Said Liam sexily, he brought his fingers to the bottom of Josh’s glass and pushed it up to his mouth holding it to his mouth until Josh finished every last drop. 

“Thats vile” The scotch burnt the back of his throat making him cough embarrassingly, making Liam smile. 

“You’re adorable” Replied Liam, he took hold of Josh’s glass and set them aside. He took in the boy in front of him. “How old are you?” He asked. 

“19” said Josh innocently. 

“Wow, pretty young to be doing this” Liam brought his hand to Josh’s cheek caressing it taking in his flawless face. 

Josh was incredibly handsome, dark hair, bright blue eyes and a pair of full lips. Liam’s beautiful tattooed hands came to Josh’s shirt and he began to unbutton slowly. 

“Do I make you nervous?” Asked Liam sternly. He unbuttoned his shirt and revealed Josh’s toned body. 

“No” gulped Josh. Of course he’s nervous the man in front of him was his only ever case of fan girling. 

“Liar” whispered Liam. Slowly he brought his face to Josh’s. He could feel the mans breath on his lips after what felt like a life time Liam brought there lips together. Kissing him softly. 

Sparks sizzled over Josh’s body as Liam’s lips moved against his own. He could t control himself he grabbed the mans head and pulled him in closer invading his mouth with his tongue. 

Liam stopped the kiss and spanked his ass hard making him gasp. He turned him round and shoved him face down on the bed. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, I’m the alpha here” growled Liam spanking his ass again. 

Josh could hear Liam removing his belt, he found it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He grabbed his hands and tied them together tightly with his belt. Leaving him helpless. 

“You’re not touching anything else tonight” growled Liam. He man handled Josh off the bed until he was on his knees in front of him. Josh clocked the hard bulge in front of him and his mouth filled with anticipation 

Liam began removing his own shirt slowly enticing the rent boy in front of him. With the opening of each button and new plane of muscle was revealed. A toned chest decorated with stubble, he clearly hadn’t shaved for a few days and a pair of dark erect nipples. Perfectly defined abs completely smooth. 

The shirt was tossed and Liam stood shirtless in front of Josh, his dick was leaking so much he felt he could cum in his pants then and there. 

Liam smirked and began unbuttoning his pants revealing lace Versace boxers, Josh gasped at the sight. As in the centre of his crotch sat his dick, hard and leaking. He pulled his boxers down revealing shaved pubes and a long aggressively hard uncut dick. 

“Such a pretty mouth” stated Liam. He pressed his thumb around his foreskin gathering a puddle of pre cum that lay at the base. Liam brought it to Josh’s bottom Lip and smeared the pre cum across his lips. 

“Mmmm” pursed Josh as he took his bottom lip in his mouth tasting Liam’s salty pre cum. 

“Good boy, open your mouth” commanded Liam. Josh opened his mouth wide Liam entered Josh’s moth slowly, he closed his lips around the dick and sucked greedily. Swirling his tongue inside his uncut dick tasting the head. 

“Fuck” growled Liam. He began fucking his mouth slowly, making the boy on his knees choke. 

Josh wanted nothing more than his his hands to be free so he could feel the mans body but he felt so turned on being tied down. Liam grabs him by his hair and tugs hard as he continues the assault on his mouth. 

Liam starts fucking Josh’s mouth hard, making him choke. The pain from the grip on his hair was such a turn on. 

He could feel Liam losing control. He fucked his throat causing tears to fall from  
His eyes. Liam growls like a man possessed and pushes all the way in and holds his dick in Josh’s mouth. 

“Take it” Growled Liam. Josh started coughing causing Liam to remove himself from his mouth. Josh falls trying to gather his breath. 

“Whore” whispered Liam as he got the bottle of Scotch and drank from the bottle before placing it back. 

He walked back over to Josh and placed him on the bed face down with his ass in the air. Liam pulled Josh’s pants down only revealing his ass leaving his hard dick trapped in his Calvin Kleins. 

Liam shoved two fingers into Josh’s mouth and josh knew what to do. He lathered them up, swirling his tongue around his fingers. 

“Make them wet, it’s the only lube you’re getting” this send sparks again down to Josh’s dick. Luckily he always prepares himself before work, fucking himself with a dildo. 

Liam removes his fingers from Josh’s mouth and shoves them harshly inside his hole. He screams at the intrusion feeling Liam’s fingers fuck him open, ready for his dick. 

“Such a tight boy” growled Liam. Josh tightened around Liam, ready for his dick. 

Liam removes his fingers and presses his dick inside of him with one hard thrust. Josh screams at the filling. 

“GOD” screams Liam. He spanks Josh’s pert ass hard, grips the belt keeping Josh’s hands together and pounds hard and fast into him. 

The pair moan loud in pressure. Liam hits Josh’s prostate with every thrust making his dick even more. Josh feels Liam hard dick slip in and out of him and then he realises, he forgot the condom. 

“Shit! Stop, condom” groans Josh. 

“Fuck IT” growls Liam like a man possessed. He pounds and pounds and pounds until without warning cums deep inside Josh. Growling and moaning. 

Josh doesn’t even care about the condom the feeling of being filled with hot cum and the last jab at his prostate caused him to cum, untouched like a horny teenager filling his Calvin’s with his cum. 

Liam slips out of Josh slowly admiring his handy work. He puts his underwear back on before releasing Josh from his restraints. Completely spaced out he pulls his underwear back up concealing his ass. The cum in his underwear starts soaking through to his pants revealing a wet patch. He starts buttoning his shirt back up. 

Liam again is back to drinking his scotch and begins writing something. He walks over to Josh and hands him a piece of paper. 

“Thanks, that was hot” Said Liam. Josh opened the paper revealing Liam’s autograph. 

“What?” Asked Josh confused. 

“Josh from Manchester right?” Fuck. What. How did... what? 

“What do you mean?” Josh was literally stood in shock. 

“When we toured back in 2012, you were at the meet and greet right?” Asked Liam. 

“Yeah! Fuck wow I can’t believe you remembered” Josh felt his inner fan girl coming back out. 

“You were so sweet, so excited to meet us, you told me you wanted to be a singer” that’s right before Josh started doing this he, had big dreams. “You’re better than this Josh, make your dreams come true, life’s too short” Liam kissed him softly. 

“Thanks, this is really sweet” Said Josh blushing. 

“My pleasure, thanks for everything” Said Liam walking him out. He opened the door, let Josh out and closed the door behind him not saying another word.


End file.
